


I'm Your Home

by AtinyMonCarat4254



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtinyMonCarat4254/pseuds/AtinyMonCarat4254
Summary: Yeosang has moved away from the city with his mother so that they could escape the toxicity of the city. Yeosang moves in next to Seonghwa, and they find themselves growing fond of each other.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 7





	I'm Your Home

Chapter 1  
Yeosang’s POV (8:06 a.m.)  


I woke up to the sound of gravel crunching and the engine stopping. I slowly open my eyes in order to get used to the sunlight that’s currently burning my eyes. As I step out, a blast of fresh air ruffles my hair, the wind smells of grass and fresh rain, the earthy smells welcoming me to my new home. I look out into the vast countryside and squint at the horizon. I could barely make out the shapes of skyscrapers, which mind you, was a good thing. The city was so suffocating, especially the people that lived there, namely my father and his new girlfriend.

“Are you going to help, or what?” My mother calls once she spots me. I turn and smile at her as I walk over to pick up a brown box labeled ‘Sangie’s things #1,’ and carry it to the porch. My mother was a strong woman, and she had dealt with the divorce really well. They never really loved each other in the first place since it was an arranged marriage, so this divorce was bound to happen. As I walked back to pick up a second box, I noticed that a woman was walking towards us. She walked over to my mom, and they chatted for a little bit before the woman walked back to her house.

“Who was that?” I ask.

“Just the next door neighbors offering dinner,” she replies. I look at the house that the woman had come from. It was a relatively big house compared to ours, I’d say it had about 3 or 4 floors counting the attic and maybe 5 if they had a basement. The house itself was fairly beautiful with dark wood framing and balconies that contrasted against the white stone walls. Dark columns shot up from the porch to support the upper balconies, ending in graceful Corinthian curves that were accented here and there by hints of gold. Our house was simpler and more modern, made of dark brownish-red wood. It was a solid box save for the slants, the one on the left overlapped the one on the right which was a whole floor below it. The awkward part on top was supposedly my room, with a balcony that overlooked the front lawn.

I was about to pick up my second box when I noticed a guy peeking out of the neighbor’s window on the 3rd floor. I didn’t get a good look at who it was because he closed the curtains abruptly when I turned to look up at him. A few thoughts ran through my head, but I ignored them as I carried my box into the house.  
(8:21)

Seonghwa’s POV (8:06)  


What time was it? I didn’t even know anymore, all I knew was that it was bright, sunny, and a Saturday. I heard gravel crunching outside, a sound that I hadn’t heard in years, not ever since my ex and his family moved away. I peered out the window to see who our new neighbors might be, squinting as the sunlight seared my eyes a little. I saw a mother and her son lifting boxes out of the trunk, both of them seemed to run on a kind of independence that one gains when they realize that they no longer have anyone to depend on. I know that feeling all too well after my father left us, and after I broke up with my ex. My gaze lingered on the boy for a little bit. Something about him seemed to be pulling me closer to him. I’m not entirely sure what it was, maybe it was his chestnut brown hair that fluttered in the breeze, or maybe it was the way he smiled when he turned to talk to his mother, or maybe-

Stop it, you’re falling down the same rabbit hole again. I shook my head. This was probably the fourth or fifth person that I’d been checking out that week. But something about this guy seemed different, he gave off more innocent vibes, like he didn’t yet know the horrors of this world. At least that was his body language. His eyes held a darkness that told a story of heartbreak and grief, of a broken soul that needed to be fixed. As he set down his box, he turned towards my window, and for fear of him seeing me, I abruptly closed the curtains and just stood there for a minute to collect myself. My heart was beating faster now, and I had to take a couple deep breaths to steady myself. As I walked downstairs, I could smell breakfast cooking, I heard the eggs frying and the toaster going off, and my stomach growled in anticipation of food.

“We have new neighbors,” I commented when I walked into the kitchen. My mother was busy frying the eggs, and she was smiling a little when she looked over at me. “They’re nice people, considering that they came from the city,” I take an apple to the sink and start washing it. “We also came from the city at one point, mom,” I remind her. “Yes, but back then people weren’t so rude,” she frowns at the slightly burnt eggs. I take my apple and start chopping it into thin slices. My mind kept drifting back to the boy. He was so cute, and since I was so distracted by him, I didn’t notice that I had cut my finger until I felt it. Hissing in pain, I went to go wash it off. My mom chuckled when I came back to the kitchen, “You seem distracted today, is everything alright?” I looked at her with a look that said “I’m perfectly fine,” but in my mind, I was still obsessing over the new neighbor. “Y-yeah, I’m alright,” She nodded and smiled a knowing smile. “After breakfast, could you go help our new neighbors unpack? Oh, and bring them these cookies as well,” I stiffen a little at the idea of actually talking to the boy, but nod in affirmation. 

Yeosang’s POV  


I started to unpack my things after the dreadful stair climb, my limbs aching a little from carrying all the boxes. As I start digging through the boxes, I see some old photos of my friends from school. Tears clouded my vision, but they didn’t fall. I wiped my eyes and continued taking out more photos that had been taken of multiple people that I knew currently or in the past. I told myself that I could always make new friends at my new school and that it wasn’t such a big deal, but it still hurt. My fingers brushed against a small wooden box and recoiled almost instinctively. The box contained old pictures of my dad and all my other past relationships, and it hurt to touch the box, so I gingerly picked it up and set it aside. My room was nice, I had a nice view of the city from my balcony, and the lighting was superb. I started mapping out my room and how it would look. My bed would be against the wall, the foot of the bed facing the front, with my nightstand by the door. The dresser would be to the left of the bed, on the wall that had no windows. The curtains were downstairs and I had yet to install them, so I went downstairs to go pick them up. As I walked down the stairs I heard my mom talking to someone else.  


“Thanks for the cookies, but I’m alright, you should go help my son who’s on the third floor.” I continue walking down and I feel my heart flip when I see a really handsome guy talking to my mom. He’s tall, with black hair and he wore a white shirt that hung loosely from his shoulders and some black jeans that seemed to fit perfectly. I felt myself stop to just stare at him for a while. I’d been staring so intensely that I hadn’t noticed my mom calling out to me.  


“-sang! Earth to Yeosang! Helloooo?” I blink a few times in surprise. I felt a little embarrassed but then I noticed that he was also staring back at me. I felt less embarrassed that I had been staring, but felt a little more embarrassed now that he was staring at me. We both turn away and I feel my cheeks tingle a little.  


“This is the next door neighbor’s son who will be helping you unpack your things,” she pauses. “Play nice, okay?” I stiffen, and notice that he straightened a little as well. My mom smiles and continues to unpack her things.  


“I’m Seonghwa,” he says as he approaches me.  


“Y-yeosang, nice to meet you,” I stammered a little, but quickly got a hold of myself.  


“What do you need help with?”  


“I need to move my furniture and the curtains up to my room, and some help unpacking would be nice.” He nods and I stiffen a little. We started with the bedframe which was a big pain in the ass to carry up the stairs and to fit through the doorway. As we walked down the stairs to get the mattress, I couldn’t help but ask him:  


“Were you the one who was staring at me this morning?” At this, he straightens a little and hastily turns away. Knew it. “I guess I have my answer then,” I say with a chuckle. This only causes him to bury his face into his hands, and that in turn made me laugh harder. Seonghwa paused to calm himself, but when we turned to look at each other, we lost it and burst into fits of laughter.  


After a long day of moving furniture, we were both exhausted and drenched in sweat. I stood on my balcony to get some fresh air and to cool off. Seonghwa walked over to join me on the balcony, his shirt was stuck to his skin, outlining his toned muscles, and sweat glistened on his arms and his face. He was really sexy, not gonna lie, and I couldn’t help but stare at him. He caught me staring, and I quickly turned away.  


“Who’s staring now?” he smirks. “You started it!” I retort. He just smiles as the wind ruffles his jet black hair. “So, where will you be going to school?”  


“KQ high, where do you go to school?”  


“I also go to KQ, so if you ever need help, just ask me, ok?” I nod. We stand in an awkward silence for a while.  


“Thanks for the help,” It was a bad attempt to break the silence, but I was genuinely grateful for his help. He had been adamant on everything being so absolutely perfect and clean, that we spent close to an hour and a half on cleaning.  


“I-It’s nothing,” he stammers slightly before turning away.  


“Could I get your number?” I hold my phone out. “Sure,” He takes my phone, and gives me his phone as well. After a couple of minutes, we heard Seonghwa’s mom calling out to him from next door.  


“Yah! Seonghwa! Time for lunch!”  


“I’ll be there in just a minute!” he turns to me. “So I’ll see you at dinner then,” he says. I nod and smile as he walks away.  
12:10 p.m.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> This is my first work ever, so feel free to leave some constructive criticism, let me know what you guys think, and I hope you guys like it!


End file.
